


Untitled

by whitephoenixes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-04
Updated: 2012-05-04
Packaged: 2017-11-07 19:44:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitephoenixes/pseuds/whitephoenixes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He doesn't know what to do any longer."</p><p>A possible end for the Malfoys at the end of DH2</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me.   
> A/N: I've been terribly out of touch with the HP fandom and with fic posting in general. The formatting of my fic is terrible. I think.

He doesn't know what to do any longer.

His family was in shambles. Even as they crouched together in the Great Hall, huddled together, they were apart. Narcissa was crying, eyeing the spot where Bellatrix had fallen. Draco was almost catatonic, not saying a word, eyes fixed on his hands.

He looked around.

No one was noticing them. They were all celebrating the death of the Dark Lord, or crying over their loved ones who died fighting against what was left of the Death Eaters.

He took a wand, just any wand. He could perform apparation just fine.

A gentle squeeze of Narcissa's hands.

Arm wrapped around his wife's shoulders to clutch at Draco's.

A solemn glance.

_We can never return_. He muttered softly.

Two nods.

Mental cataloguing of his overseas assets.

A crack of apparation.

Harry Potter's head twitched. He turned, just soon enough to see the Malfoy's disappearing.

///

They reappeared in one of their safe houses sequestered across the globe. He took a look around, taking in the East Asian decor. Was this Japan? China? Korea?

He wasn't sure. He wasn't sure anymore.

Yet as he met the similar gazes of his family, he knew. Come hell or high water, they will be together.

After all, they were first and foremost, _Malfoys._


End file.
